The invention relates to a strand guide for continuous casting plants, comprising oppositely arranged rollers supporting and guiding the strand, which rollers have axes or shafts that are detachably fastened to longitudinal carriers of a strand guiding stand for holding means.
A strand guide of this kind with a straight strand guideway is known for instance from U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,069; an arcuate strand guide of this kind is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,847. In these strand guides, each of a plurality of rollers is held on longitudinal carriers so as to support a strand side, the longitudinal carriers being supported on their outer sides by transverse carriers. Two opposite transverse carriers are each held together by drawing anchors of any other suitable connection links. These drawing anchors or connection links accommodate the loads directly acting on the rollers and transmitted from the rollers onto the longitudinal carriers, the loads from the longitudinal carriers to the transverse carriers and the loads from the transverse carriers to the drawing anchors or connection links, respectively. These loads are for instance caused by the ferrostatic pressure of the liquid care of the strand. The advantages of this known construction are primarily to be seen in that a plurality of rollers is fastened to a longitudinal carrier, these rollers thus forming roller ways that follow the course of the longitudinal carriers without discontinuities and without buckles.